No Use in Crying Over Spilled Coffee ( One Direction FanFiction )
by MadisonELovesOneD
Summary: Young Madaline meets a perfect boy. He is kind and sweet and shows her what it is to love someone so much you will do anything to help or keep them safe. Louis falls for Madaline as much as she does for him but with a rough beginning and the X- Factor and Niall will their love be strong enough to save their relationship ?
1. Spilled Coffee

I'm just an average girl. Not many guys like me. But my life changed as of two years ago.

I was walking down to work when I bumped into someone.

" Oh! I'm so sorry, " I practically scream it at him. _Why did he have to have coffee._ His and white and black striped shirt had a large brown stain on the front of it.

He was instead of scowling at me laughing, " It's fine. No use in getting mad at yourself for bumping into me accidental. "

" But your shirt ? " I was confused most _normal_ people would be mad at me right now for spilling coffee on them.

" It'll be okay maybe if I'm lucky it will wash, " he said still brushing it off as nothing. Not noticing the fact his shirt was soaking he stared at me. _Why doesn't he say something ?_

" Maybe you should go home and change into a new shirt. " _Please stop staring at me it's creepy._

" I will if you will meet me at this coffee shop in fifteen minutes, " he said hopefully with a wide grin. His eyes lit up when he asked. I look at his eyes they were a light sea green.

" I have work so why don't we have a little bit of dinner tonight, " he looked a bit down by this.

" Okay. I know of a great place text me your address and I will pick you up take you. " I must have looked pretty funny because he cleared his throat.

" Oh sorry it's just not every day I get asked out . . . by a guy I spilled something on. "_ I can't believe I just said that shut up and don't say anything stupid Madeline._ When I looked up his face was practically glowing and I got lost in his eyes, they were literally like water dipped out of the ocean in the Carribean.

" I guess I was the only one to wait and get lost in your eyes, " he said and his eyes widened at what he said and he blushed and looked at his feet. _What are you a mind reader ?_

" Well I guess I'll see you tonight, " I said and started to walk off.

" Wait I need your number and name first, " he yelled before I could run off. I'm going to be late but hey he's worth it.

" Oh sorry Madeline Thomas, " I said and gave him my number.

" Well bye I guess we'll shall meet again, " he said and quickly kissed me on the cheek and turned round and sprinted quickly away. _Did that just happen ? Louis Tomlinson. What a perfect name._

I got to work a few minutes late but was able to sneak in. There were only a few customers in the morning. The day dragged on endlessly. Finally break time I have to call Macey, my best friend since grade school.

" So a guy that you bumped into spilling coffee on him asked you out ? " Macey asked to get her facts straight. I was still in shock myself this was the first guy that was an actual prospect of being a boyfriend that I liked and he apparently liked me too.

" Yes it was weird but he is really fit. He has swept straight brown hair and light sea green eyes and slightly tanned skin. " I started imagining him in my head.

" HELLO ! Earth to Maddy ! " she screamed in the phone pulling me away from my thought.

" Sorry just thinking about Louis. " Great now I was thinking again.

" I have to get back to work now. Can't wait I will text you later and tell you what happened. " The end of my work shift finally got here. I must go home and figure out was is nice enough to wear.

**Louis' POV**

Wow she said yes. Okay now I am going home to change figured out what I am wear and ... wait Lou you sound like such a girl. Where are we going to eat I don't know of any nice place to eat. I will make her something.


	2. The Epiphany

**Maddy's POV ***

**Later that night***

I got a text around 6 pm. Louis texted me. **Hey babe can't wait to see you 3** _Oh my he called me babe and sent a heart._ I could feel my cheeks grow warmer. He showed up not too long after that. _He looked GREAT !_ He had on a grey shirt with black stripes across the shoulders, chest and stomach only, and black semi-skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. He stood looking at me gaping. _What is this like the dream where I show up naked ?_ I look down. Nope nothing but my green knee length dress an black strappy high heels.

" You look . . . . . . wow, " he said still in his daze.

I giggled at him, " You look pretty wow yourself. " He looked at his feet trying to hide his very noticeable blush.

" Shall we go ? " he motioned his arms outwards.

" Are we walking ? I didn't hear a car. "

" I hope you don't mind, " he looked at my shoes, " If your feet start to hurt I will just carry you there. " We both laughed at this comment. Just then my parents came in.

" Well this is the special boy Maddy hasn't stopped fussing over, " my mom said.

" Thanks mom. "

" So how old are you young man, " me dad asked.

" I . . uh . . er . . . I " he stammered. _Maybe I should have told him I was only sixteen. Well almost eighteen._

" Don't worry son you aren't being interrogated just asked a few questions, " my dad tells him with a small chuckle.

" I'm . . uh . . eighteen sir, " Louis finally finished.

" Oh only one year older than Maddy, " my mom added.

" Well as you can see we are just leaving. " I said trying to save myself from any further embarrassment as well as him he was starting to turn purple.

" Have fun stay out as late as you want but do nothing you'll regret, " my mom yelled as we exited the house.

" That's was not on my mind mom. Thanks again, " I tell her.

" Well that was embarrassing. "

" He scared me a bit there. "

" He's all bark and no bite, " I tell him. Seriously my dad didn't have the heart to ground me. We walked and talk for about ten minutes. I was laughing so hard at what he said about something he did when he was younger that I had to stop and catch my breath. About then a man grabbed me by the arm and I screamed. Louis moved towards him resulting in him being punched in the eyes then in the chest.

" Give me your money or girly here get's it, " the man yelled putting a gun to my back. Louis couldn't catch his breath because of the punch to chest.

" I can get it for you, " I tell him. He let my arm go and I get on my knees to get his wallet. I hand it to him and shut my eyes until I hear him throw the wallet down.

" Get ... my ... cell. " Louis gasped. He must have been in earshot because as soon as I opened my eyes he smacked me across the face making me fly back and hit my head on the concrete. The next second he was punching Louis in the face and the chest until he saw it fit to stop. This time we layed there until we were sure he was gone. I moved over to Louis to see about him. His face was bruised basically everywhere and he had a small cut above his right eye.

" I have to get you back to my house. " I tell franticly and tears come to my eyes. _Why do I feel this way about him ?_

" No ... my house ... is ... clo...ser, " he said between gasps of air. I helped him up and over to the house he said was his. I got him inside and sitting on a couch. I hurried around looking for bathroom. In the kitchen the lights are off when I turn them on it reveals a set table and there are two plates on he counter._ Wait he was going to make me dinner ? Aw how sweet._

Then I remembered the task at hand. I found the bathroom and got a bit of peroxide and water and a wash cloth. When I returned I tried to stay calm and not panic. He was breathing pretty normal now. I sit down on the bit of couch not taken up by his body and cleaned his face. I cleaned over the cut lightly but he still yelped

" Sorry, sorry. I had to. " I apologize. But it was too late here come the water works. _Curse my over emotional emotions._

" Hey, hey. What with the tears ? " He asked smiling at me. _How can he smile when he is hurt and has just been robbed_.

" I'm sorry I just can't stand seeing people in pain. . . . . especially people I like, " I say to him the tears just keep coming soaking his chest. _Did I just say that ?_

" I just feel like it's my fault. If I hadn't have said yes you wouldn't be like this and I wouldn't feel like this and . . . ., " I couldn't finish the sobs were shaking my entire body now. He pulled into a hug, my head laying on his chest.

" But now I wouldn't be falling in love with you and if you had said no I would have been hurt. " The tears quieted and my body was no longer shaking like a leaf. I looked up into his sea foam eyes and before we knew what we were doing we were kissing. His lips were soft and it felt so right to be kissing him.

We pulled apart, " I'm sorry I usually don't kiss on the first date, " he said to me seeing my blush. _This was happening a bit fast it was a date then he was robbed and then I had to hurt him in order to help him and now this kiss. Wow I just had an epiphany I think I love him_

" It's okay I understand. " he says to me._ He understands what ?_

" Did I say that out loud, " I ask him feeling a bit embarrassed.

" Yes you did, " he laughed at my thinking out loud moment.

" Did I say something about love ? "

" No didn't catch it at least, " he said._ I will have to make sure I am not doing that _

" You are still doing it, " he says to me.

" It must have been my head hitting the concrete. " I say feeling the back of my head and neck. Sure enough there was a small bump and bruise there.

" You can stay here tonight if you want ? " He asks me, " I will take the couch tonight you take the bed. " I mull it over I am too freaked out to go out now, "  
"Yes but I wanna sit here for a while. "

**Louis' POV**

_ Wow this night could not get any better . . . well maybe if I didn't have a blue, black, and purple face. Lou what are you doing thinking carry her to the bed already_. I carry her to the bed and take off her shoes and cover her up and then I change into something to sleep in. I lay down next to her and she raps her arms around me and snuggles her head into chest. I could stay this way forever.


	3. Why Macey, Why !

**Maddy's POV 1 Week Later**

Well I had moved in with Louis now. Even though I am only 16 my parents allowed it. Macey had been on my mind a lot. She wanted to meet Louis and I wanted him to meet her too. " Hey Lou. " " Yes babe ? " " I was wondering if you would like to meet Macey ? " " Your best friend you were talking about ? " " That's the one. " _Please say yes Lou._ " Sure anything for you, " he said coming up behind me and giving me a peck on the cheek. " So when do I meet her ? " " I was thinking lunch today with her ? " " Sounds good babe set it up. "

I called Macey for the first time in a week. She answered right away. " Hello ? " " Hey Mace. How you been. " _Act natural don't give away the fact you are living with him._ " Good enough. You haven't called so you have either been going on many dates or it went bad and you are depressed ? " she said._ Well she is getting right to the point._ " Well it went bad then good. We were walking and we were mugged some man beat Lou in the face and in the chest until he couldn't breath right. " Tears sprang to my eyes it had been a week and I was still not fully over it. " Anyways we went to his house where we were actually going to be eating and I cleaned up his face and then I slept in his arms all night it was great. Now I am living with him. "

She just sat there and then burst out laughing. I thought she would never stop." What ? " " You are in . . . love. And your parents let you move in with him, " she asked as if shocked. My parents were rather strict about things. " Yeah they were fine with it then again he lives fifteen minutes away from them so they can check on me any time, " she giggled into the phone still. _She always found my crushes so adorable._ " Will you come to lunch with us today ? " I ask her, hoping she says yes. " With you and Louis ? Hmmm ... Let me think abou- YES ! Of course I want to, " she screams into the phone she always did that even when we were young. " Okay I will text you the other details, " she had a thing for forgetting things so texts were always a good idea with her.

***Lunch Time***

We met Macey outside a little diner. Everyone was great. _Please Macey don't say anything embarrassing. What she can say some embarrassing things sometimes._ " Hi I am Macey, " she said to Louis shaking his hand. When he turned around she said, " I thought you said he was fit ? " " Well I am fit aren't I, " he heard and turned around and made a funny face at her. " Did I mention he is really childish. But I wouldn't have him any other way. " I said hugging him. " Ouch. " " Sorry Boobear, " I said to him I keep forgetting those bruises were still there. Macey burst out laughing behind us. After laughing for what seemed like ten minutes he returned to normal.

" Boobear ? Where does that come from ? " she asked bursting into another fit of laughter.

" Well I don't know I just started calling him that the morning after our first date, " I say kinda chuckling myself it was kinda funny.

" I like anything she chooses to call me, " he said kissing the tip of my nose. We went in and ordered. She just had to say everything wrong and punch him in the ribs as well. After we went home I was exhausted from laughing and trying to defend myself from the embarrassing things she told about our childhood. I plop down on the couch and Louis mimics me and wraps his strong arms around me. I always felt safe here no matter what was going on.

" Tired, " he asked. I looked up at him, he knew me so well if I plop down I am tired.

" Yes. "

For a while he started humming something I didn't recognize.I was almost fully asleep when he said, " I have been thinking, I want to try out for X-Factor. " _Well he said he could sing but that good. Wow I snagged me a very good one. Nice looks colorful personality can cook and can sing._

" Sing me something. "

**Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City **

**I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do**

**Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true **

**Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance **

**I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen **

**Close your eyes **

**Listen to my voice it's my disguise **

**I'm by your side**

**Louis' POV**

She was asleep in my arms like always. She was asleep before I sang half the song. I finish singing quietly so as not to wake her. I look at her face, she is so peaceful when she sleeps. _Madeline, my sleeping angel._


	4. X-Factor and Boys

*** X-Factor Auditions ***

" You'll do great Boobear, " I tell planting a quick good luck kiss on his mouth. He went onto the stage and sang Hey They Delilah. The judges were hesitant but put him through. _Thank God for giving him a chance. He sang great but I was still nervous for him. If he hadn't been put through he would have been upset and would think less of_ himself.

" Thank you so much, " he said and walked off stage coolly then hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

" You see you were worried for nothing. "

*** Boot-camp ***

" Hey I was called back and me and four other guys have been chosen to be a boy band they will be up soon, " he told me sitting down and wrapping his arms around me.

" Well you don't seem too unhappy so I guess they are good guys. "

" Yes from what we talked they are awesome, but beware of Harry he is flirty. " _Macey is gonna like him. She always goes for the flirty ones._

_ I hope so I don't need four head strong and annoying guys here. They better be nice and not idiots or anything._ They were here within a few minutes. Harry was tall with curly hair and green eyes and was after all flirty. Zayn was the quietest with black hair and tan skin. Liam was serious with swishy brown hair and mahogany colored eyes. Niall was by far the most adorable of the four he had brown short hair on the sides and long blond on the top of his head and had blue eyes. Macey as I had thought noticed Harry and he noticed her too.

" Everyone this is Madeline, or Maddy, my girl friend and her friend Macey, " Louis introduced us to the four boys and we said our hellos and split off to talk. Harry and Macey weren't seen for an hour or so from a "walk". _Let's hope it just stayed a walk._

We split the rooms evenly. Louis and me, Zayn and his girlfriend, and Harry in the room and Macey was on the pullout couch with Niall and Liam on the floor in front of it.

***The Next Day***

Waking up in Louis' arms felt great as usual. I got up quietly and started on breakfast bacon, eggs, and pancaked. Niall was up first, " Do I smell bacon ? " he said scratching the back of his head.

" Yes you do, " I gave him his bacon, eggs, and pancakes which mostly went to him. Next up was Liam, " I was planning on cooking but this works too. Niall you are eating already I thought you said you were a late sleeper. "

" I am . . . . when there isn't food cooking in the next room. "

" So you only got up for the food, " Liam said jokingly.

Next was Louis and Harry who took most of the food left. Then Macey ate all the bacon and all the pancakes minus three, two of which went to Zayn leaving me with one egg and a small pancake.

" Hope you guys don't mind me bringing over my girlfriend before rehearsal ? " Zayn said.

" No not at all. " I tell him just before he walks out the door. Thirty minutes later he showed up with a dirty blond haired girl with blue-green eyes walked in. He introduced her as Baileigh. She was like Macey . . . . . a LOT. _Great now theres two of them, _I joked inside my head.

Louis walked up behind me as I was finishing the dishes from earlier.

" Sorry babe rehearsals, got to go love. " he kissed me quickly once and out the door he went.

Macey and Baileigh were talking on the couch about guys and past boyfriends. They talked and talked and talked until I was almost screaming _SHUT UP NOOOOWW !_

Macey finally stopped, " Maddy guess what. "

" What ? "

" I think Harry is really fit and I think he likes me too. " she said then burst into a fit of giggles. _Seriously like we haven't noticed Macey._

About an hour later the boys would be home soon. _Better get started on lunch._

" Hey girls I am getting the lunch ready for us and the boys, OK. " I said just then Macey's head snapped.

" I'M MAKING HARRY'S, " she called from the living area.

_Wait since when did she make other people's food ? When did she start making her own ? Somethings up ask her about it now._

" Why are you so eager to get food ready ? "

She waited a little while, " I want to get Harry to notice me more. "

_ As if talking to him for an hour doesn't get you noticed. How could anyone NOT notice you, the little ball of energy buzzing around the room._ Baileigh offered to make her's and Zayn's so I was stuck making mine, Louis' as well as Liam's and Niall's. When I was done making them the boys walked in.

" Mmm, sandwiches. " I heard Niall say. _He really does want nothing but food._

Macey ran over to Harry holding a plate, " Here you go. "

" Ah thanks babe, " I heard him say and looked over just in time to see him kiss her on the cheek.

She walked over to me with a stupid grin on her face. " Operation get Harry Styles to notice me is already working, " she said and snickered off to her room.


End file.
